He's My Father? Are You Serious!
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: Camui Orihime, AKA Mai, has lived in an orphanage for all of her life until one day, she finds out that her father is actually Gackt, the famous singer. read on to follow how she copes with going from the bottom of life to the very top. dis-continued
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Orphan! Fight back! Why do you always just stand there and let us beat you up? Are you too much of a coward? Or were you taught not to fight someone at the orphanage? Oh, that's right. You probably never learned any life lessons in that shitty orphanage, You-Bitch!"

While Akane shouted that, I just stood there, being punched, slapped, kicked, and spat on by all the other girls in my class while the boys stood and stared, laughing and egging the girls on. For me, occurrences like this were what made my school day feel normal. I am a 13 year old girl who gets beat up by her classmates for having lived in an orphanage for all of her life.

After about an hour of beating me up, all of my classmates started to leave to go home to their 'loving' parents. I, on the other hand, wait for everyone to leave before I move from my position; curled up in a ball, cradling the wrist that is most likely broken again. Once everyone has left I can safely go back to the orphanage that I have always called home where I will be yelled at for, once again, coming home with blood on my books and clothes. For some reason, the matron's at the orphanage care more about the material objects that they have to pay for than the safety or mental well-being of the girls there.

After struggling for another hour to limp my way back 'home,' I was greeted with a very unusual sight: a black motorcycle parked outside in the visitor's parking lot that looked eerily familiar. While walking inside to try and sneak into my room so I could hide the blood on my clothes, I attempted to figure out why the motorcycle looked so familiar. All thoughts of that motorcycle were as far from my mind as the closest planet in the universe that supports human life when I walked into my bedroom to find the day matron drinking tea with Gackt.

"Sumimasen, Touji-sama. May I ask why you are in my room right now drinking tea?" I inquired.

"Ah! There you are, Mai-chan!" Touji exclaimed. "I was just telling Gackt-san about you. Here, let us leave so you can change out of those rags, child."

After saying that Touji stood up and led Gackt out of my bedroom and shut the door behind them. When the door shut, I fell out of my stupor and, sadly, into my bookshelf.

"What?" I mumbled to myself. "What is going on here? Why would Touji be this kind to me? Unless . . . no! Now way! That can't be it! But it's the only option that works!"

While I changed my clothes and tended to my injuries I continued to work on trying to figure out just why anyone, let alone _Gackt_ would want to adopt me! After I made myself look presentable (no blood visible on my body) I walked out of my room to find out just why it _really_ is that Gackt and Touji would be discussing me.

"I apologize for my earlier appearance. I had a bad day at school today and I ended up getting injured. Touji-sama probably already told you who I am but please allow me to introduce myself. I am Mai, yoroshiku-ne," I softly introduced myself as I bowed then took the seat that Touji had indicated to, right between her and Gackt.

"So that's what you look like under all that blood and dirt. You are a very beautiful young girl," Gackt said as I sat down. "You look a lot like how my daughter's-mother looked when she was younger."

After I sat, I looked at Touji with my question in my eyes: Just what the hell is going on here?!

"Mai=chan, I'm sure you know who this man is, regardless of your choices in music but you probably only know him as singer, not anything else," Touji started to explain what was going on when Gackt interrupted her.

"I am aware that this may sound insane but I am very sure that you are my lost-musume," Gackt said very uncertainly, attempting to figure out how I would react.

"So I was right! That's the only reason why anyone would be in my bedroom talking about me in a civilzed manner while not complain-" I then stopped and realized that there was one thing I hadn't made click yet. "Ore no lost-daughter" he had said. I only took and registered that as him saying that he wanted to adopt me and tell that to the public. "Wait, did you say that I _am_ your daughter?"

"Yes, I did. Weren't you just saying that it was what you were expecting?" Gackt asked, looking very confused.

"Yeah, well, I thought that you'd said that you wanted to adopt me and tell the public that that's who I am, your long-lost-daughter, not that I actually am your long-lost-daughter," I managed to get out through my shock and confusion. "Just one question, how the hell do you lose a daughter?"

Gackt heaved a large sigh before answering my question, "A few months after your birth, 3 months if I am remembering correctly, your mother took you and ran away from me. She couldn't stand wondering and waiting for the paparazzi to find you and her but mostly her habit. Your mother was a druggie but didn't start to use major body damaging drugs until after your birth which is when she started to us cocaine. A month later, she died of an accidental drug overdose and, before I could find you, you were sent off to an orphanage. I explained to countless people who I am to you but no one would tell me which orphanage you were now living in.

"For the next 12 years and 8 months I searched for you when I wasn't bus on tour until I found you. My worst fear was that someone else had adopted you and that, even if I was able to find you, you wouldn't accept me or be too happy with that family to want to be with me."

"Wow. I think that that is one of the most ridiculous stories I have ever heard but for some reason, I think that I believe it. So, if that's true, then what's my name?" I challenged. To make sure that he wasn't just spewing garbage, I decided to test my so-called 'Father,' if that's who he really is.

"When you were born, your mother left the naming up to me and the name I chose was Orihime. Camui Orihime is you true birth name." Gackt answered and completed my challenge, making it so that I believed his story 100%.

"Mai-chan, do you believe him and, if so, do you want to go and live with Gackt-san?" Touji rudely questioned.

"You just want me to get out of here so you don't have to pay any more medical bills or dry cleaning to remove blood from my clothes anymore. You don't care if I get adopted by a child-toucher, as long as I'm out of here. That's how you have treated me, ever since I started to go to school," I busted out. "But it really isn't up to me if I were to be adopted by Gackt-san. It would be left to whether or not he is applicable for adoption and then after that's sorted out, there's the trial week and after that, then I get to decide if I want to live with him. You should know all of this, Touji, seeing how you are a former orphan and now on/run an orphanage!"

"That may be true, but it is my personal rule to ask the person who is going to be adopted if they want to live with the person/people before I start the process only to find out that they don't want to live with them," Touji explained. "I am not happy at all with the bills you have racked up in only nine years-"

"Yeah, nine out of thirteen!" I interrupted. "For nine out of the thirteen years that I have lived here, the only thing that you cared about was how much money I would owe the orphanage in bills so you just want my ass out of this orphanage so someone else will pay for my expenses that the people in my school should be paying for!"

"I care about financing this building so you girls don't end up on the streets!" Touji rebuked.

"Well maybe I would prefer to live on the streets than in this hell-hole!" I shouted, bringing the argument to a close.

Touji sighed in defeat and started to talk again, "Regardless of whether or not you are happy with this orphanage and how I run it, do you want to go through with the process to see if you will be happy living with Gackt-san?"

"I don't have any objections to it as of this moment. If I'm not needed here anymore, though, I'd like to finish my homework."

With that, I excused myself and went into my bedroom to figure things out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait and stuff for this people. I uploaded the first chapter a second time the first time I uploaded this and then I decided that I hadn't ended the story in a way that made me really happy so I decided to add on what I just added so now I have the _real_ and _full_ second chapter of He's my Father? What?!?. Please enjoy it and lemme know what ya think of it!

Chapter 2- Trying it Out

The next day, when I arrived at home (A.K.A. the hell-hole) after a horrible beating that I'm certain broke my arm and nose, Gackt was sitting in my living room, drinking tea.

_At least it's better than my bedroom. _I thought to myself as I walked through the living room.

"What happened to you?" Gackt shouted, standing up in shock at the sight of my appearance. "Did you get into a fight in school?"

"No. What happened today are the normal happenings of a day at school for me. Well, actually, probably more like an average walk _home_ from school," I answered Gackt's question in the most vague way I possibly could before walking into my bedroom to get a change of clothes to put on after I showered.

After I showered and fixed my injuries as best to my abilities, I left the bathroom and decided to attempt to pack for my weeks trip to live with Gackt. I knew it was foolish to hope for any good to come to me from living with Gackt but I couldn't help feeling very excited about leaving the orphanage. For some reason I was _very_ optimistic about this shift in my life.

"What did you mean by saying that being covered in dirt and blood when you get home is _normal___for you?" Gackt questioned as I pulled a bag out from my closet.

"Exactly what I said. I didn't know that being famous made you stupid. Sho. min. te. ki. Normal. Same thing every day, what I'm used to happening because it happens all the time," I softly stated, avoiding eye contact with my soon-to-be guardian. "I get beat up every day by my classmates when I walk 'home' from school and, no matter whom I tell whatever number of times, nothing is done to stop my schoolmates."

"You poor child!" Gackt exclaimed, following me around my bedroom as I packed minimal clothing. "I can't say that I understand what you're going through but I can promise you that I will do all that I can to stop your classmates from tormenting you. Why do they do this to you?"

"Because I'm an orphan," I mumbled as I stepped past Gackt to get a straightening iron from behind him. "Ever since first grade, all the people in my school have made fun of me for being an orphan while in school and beat me up outside of school. They hate almost everything that isn't the same as them."

"That makes no sense. Why would they be horrible to you for a tragedy that was beyond your control?!"

"Hah!" I burst out. "You forgot something there. The full phrase is, 'Why should we treat you any different? The tragedy here is clearly your birth!' That is what I am used to hearing. I heard that nonstop for about three years from my classmates. The only difference is that while you inquired into their reason for hating me, they would inquire your reason for feeling anything other than hatred or cruelty for me."

"So you don't really care how they treat you?" my 'father' daringly questioned.

"I do care but I have had to resign myself to know that there is nothing that I can do about it," I calmly replied, getting my emotions firmly under control again. "Why do you care so much? You have only known me for what, 24 hours at most?"

"I care for you because you are my daughter. I am your father and it is my job to care and be worried about and for you," Gackt calmingly assured me.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I limped over to my radio and turned it onto my favorite radio station, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Here it is, what is my home and will, hopefully, become your home soon, too," Gackt said as we pulled into the driveway of an enormous and gorgeous house in a sleek, silver car. "What do you think of it?"

The only thing running through my head that made any sense at that moment was 'Wow! This guy seriously has it _nice_ in life!' but there was no way that I was going to say that out loud.

"It's, um, big," I managed to shove out of my mouth in a slight mumble.

Gackt merely chuckled at my response to his home as he pulled into the garage. We got out of the car and, after I grabbed my bag, headed into the house. If I were to say that it was 'big' or 'nice', that would b a sever understatement. No matter how enormous or gorgeous the house seemed to be from the outside, it was about a million times more so on the inside!

We walked through the entrance into the kitchen where two men were sitting and another was cooking.

"Yo, Gackt," said one of the men who was sitting down when Gackt and I entered the room. "Whoa, who's the kid?"

"This is Mai, my daughter," Gackt announced, pushing me forward slightly to get me to introduce myself."

"A-ano. Mai desu. I am thirteen years old, so I-I'm not really a kid," I stammered/mumbled. "Where is my bedroom?" I turned and addressed my father.

"Go up the stairs, turn left. It is the one at the end of the hallway," Gackt answered. "Don't you want to stay down here and get to know each other a little more?"

Turning to go upstairs to my room, I answered, "Sorry, I have a lot of homework. I want to get that all done." over my shoulder.

A few moments later, I was in my room, breathing fast.

_I __hate__ talking to new people. I always mess up something, somehow..._ I thought. _Why were they here? Don't the members of Gackt's support group have homes of their own?_

A few hours later, I ran out of things to procrastinate with I finished my homework and unpacking, so I decided to explore the house. While I was unpacking, I discovered that I had an en-suite bathroom of my own. The bedroom, albeit sparsely decorated, was a nice size and, give me a few thousand yen and a day in Shinjuku, I could have it a perfectly stylish room the way I have wanted a bedroom to look like for years. The walls were a pale, light blue that wasn't too bad. The blue paint continued into the bathroom and gave the whole area a very 'cool' kind of feeling.

I wandered out of my room and found a few other rooms, all with closed doors, lining the hall till I found the stairs again. I tip-toed past the stairs, just in case my father was waiting for me to leave my room so we could 'get to know each other'. Past the stairs were a few more rooms, but only one, the one at the end of the hallway, seemed to catch my attention.

_What does that sign say? _ I thought as I walked the door on the right at the very end of the hall. '**MUSICIANS ONLY**' _What does that mean again? Is it 'Ongakuka h-hitori'? I think so. Oh well, I'll go in anyway._

I pushed the door open and saw the greatest assortment of guitars, basses, drums, pianos, and various amps and recording instruments I have ever seen in person other than on a stage for a concert.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, running over to a piano and tested a few keys. _ Thank goodness I joined the choir. I think I can play a few songs on this!_

After getting myself situated at the piano, I started to plunk a few notes, and then remembered to press down the una corda to not alert my father to my presence in his 'musicians' room. A few moments later, I forgot about the pedal as I began to play Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven without the sheet music.

"Wow," Gackt and Chachamura exclaimed in unison when I finished playing.

I jumped a foot in the air when I turned around and saw the two men standing in the entry-way of the room.

"I had no clue you could play any instruments," Gackt said with a slight question in his tone.

"I never mentioned it because you never asked," I replied, standing up from where I had been sitting at the piano. "I'm sorry I came in here and used your instruments without permission," I mumbled, bowing in apology.

"Kid, it's OK!" Chachamura said. "You needn't bow like we're the Prime Minister or something."

Gackt shot a glare at his guitarist as he walked over to me.

"You play the piano quite well," he assured me. "Would you please play something else? I enjoy listening to piano; especially when it is played as well as you play it."

I sat down uncertainly and placed my hands on the keys and started to play PEOPLE ERROR by the GazettE. In my accumulated hours of free time, I managed to create my own 'lyrics' for this song and, without even trying to, started to sing them as I played the beautifully crafted piece of music.

When I finished playing and singing, Gackt and Chachamura stared in shock at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," Chachamura exclaimed.

"We didn't know that you possessed such a strong singing voice!" my father gushed. "What with your constant mumbling, I didn't know that you could sing that loudly."

"Oh," I replied, "That. I just don't know what to say when I speak so I guess I just get really shy when I have to speak. When I sing, however, I know exactly what I'm saying with the song so I know what emotion to put into it."

"Aah. Sou ka," the two men agreed.

"What instruments other than the piano do you play?" Gackt questioned.

"I can only do piano, singing, and a little bit of guitar and bass," I murmured. "I'm not very good at string instruments."

"You seem like you are a musical prodigy like your father!" Chachamura chimed.

"No where near that level, at all," I insisted. "I only learned how to play the piano so I could get away from my classmates after school in a teacher's classroom. I am now the concert pianist for the choir club at the middle school and high school. I will drop the middle school and do elementary when I start going there next school year."

"You are too modest, Mai," Gackt assured me. "You have extreme skill with the piano and I hope you follow that talent where ever it may lead you."

"A-arigatou," I stammered.


End file.
